The present invention is particularly useful when employed to extract single in-line memory modules (SIMMs) from sockets therefor. Computer makers have generally adopted SIMMs and SIMM sockets as the standard method of connecting RAM memory to computer motherboards. While the present invention is particularly effective when applied to SIMMs, the principles of the present invention may have application to other types of electronics modules. The scope of the present invention is therefore to be determined by the attached claims and not the following detailed description.
A SIMM is a printed circuit card having a number of RAM integrated circuit chips mounted thereon and terminals that allow these memory chips to be electrically connected to conductive portions of the motherboard. The conductive portions of the motherboard, as well as the mechanical structure for maintaining the SIMM terminals in electrical contact with these conductive portions, are provided by the SIMM socket. The combination of SIMMs and SIMM sockets allows RAM memory to be accessed by circuitry on the motherboard without the need to solder the RAM chips onto the motherboard. Accordingly, when a computer owner desires to increase the RAM memory of a computer system equipped with SIMMs and SIMM sockets, RAM memory may be added to the system without soldering or other complicated processes that may be beyond the technical expertise of the owner.
In order to remove a SIMM from a SIMM socket, latches located on either end of the SIMM socket must be released to allow the SIMM to be rotated out of a mounted position and into a removal position, at which point the SIMM may be removed from the SIMM socket.
The latches mounted on the ends of the SIMM socket should be simultaneously retracted to allow the entire board to rotate into the removal position and thus prevent damage to the SIMM. However, because simultaneous retraction of the end mounted latches is difficult, normally one end mounted latch is retracted, the end of the board associated with that retracted latch is rotated out of the mounted position, the other end mounted latch is retracted, and the remaining portion of the board is rotated into the removal position. This process twists the SIMM and risks damage thereto.
Additionally, the RAM chips are sensitive to static electricity and can be damaged if the person removing the SIMM is not properly grounded.
Finally, due to the cramped space within the housings of many computer systems, it is often necessary to pack SIMMs very tightly together or in inaccessible places. This renders it very difficult for the computer owner to access the latches and remove the SIMM from the socket.
Several tools have been developed to aid in the process of extracting a SIMM from a SIMM socket. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,858,309 issued 22 Aug. 1989 to Korsunsky et al. and 5,046,237 issued 10 Sep. 1991 to Conforti et al. disclose two such tools. An AUGAT brochure also discloses a tool similar to the devices shown in Korsunsky et al. and and Conforti et al. These tools basically comprise: (a) channels for receiving the edges of the SIMM board; and (b) camming surfaces so formed on the tool that, when the tool is displaced towards the SIMM with the board edges received within the channels, the camming surfaces displace and thus release the laches mounted on the ends of the SIMM socket. Once the end-mounted latches are released, the tool is rotated and the SIMM is removed. These tools are generally made of non-conductive material which substantially alleviates the problem of damage to the RAM chips due to static electricity.
However, these tools rely on the frictional engagement between the edges of the SIMM board and the channels to allow the SIMM to be removed once the SIMM has been rotated into the removal position. In practice, this friction is often insufficient to remove the SIMM from the SIMM socket because the conductive portions of the SIMM socket frictionally engage the electrical contacts on the SIMM with frictional force greater than that between the tool and the SIMM. The tool simply slides off of the SIMM when this occurs. The user is then tempted to grasp the SIMM by hand to remove it, thereby risking static electricity damage to the RAM chips mounted on the SIMM. The friction between the tool and the SIMM board may furthermore damage the surface of the SIMM board.
Another tool for removing SIMMs is shown in an AMP brochure. The tool disclosed in the AMP brochure requires a complex, multi-step process to remove each SIMM. This tool would not be appropriate for use with current SIMMs because it is designed for use with diplomate SIMM sockets (i.e., sockets in which the SIMMs are inserted and removed in a vertical direction).
The following U.S. patents generally relate to tools for removing and extracting circuit modules but do not relate specifically to SIMM module removal tools and thus are less relevant to the present invention than those discussed in detail above: (a) U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,907 issued 12 March 1973 to Asick; (b) U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,983 issued 10 March 1969 to Hoy; (c) U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,408 issued 13 Sept. 1983 to Koppensteiner et al.; (d) U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,559 issued 18 Sept. 1973 to Yuska; (e) U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,906 issued 4 May 1965 to De Rose et al.; (f) U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,316 issued 6 July 1965 to Custer; (g) U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,297 issued 13 May 1969 to Lusby, Jr.; (h) U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,096 issued 16 March 1971 to Sosinski; (i) U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,129 issued 16 Dec. 1969 to Askren; (j) U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,575 issued 14 Dec. 1971 to Greenspan; (k) U.S. Pat. No. 3,632,036 issued 4 Jan. 1972 to Halstead; (l) U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,391 issued 15 Jan. 1974 to Mathauser; (m) U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,092 issued 19 Mar. 1974 to Einarson; (n) U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,753 issued 25 Feb. 1975 to Urban, II et al. (o) U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,895 issued 12 Nov. 1974 to Cosham et al.; (p) U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,556 issued 17 Aug. 1976 to Kubik; (q) U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,370 issued 10 May 1977 to Durney; (r) U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,202 issued 5 July 1977 to Vandermark; (t) U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,444 issued 30 Jan. 1979 to Durney; (u) U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,138 issued 27 Feb. 1979 to Quick; (v) U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,468 issued 5 Aug. 1980 to Greco; (w) U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,934 issued 23 Sept. 1980 to Canceglia et al.; (y) U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,906 issued 29 March 1983 to Bertellotti et al.; (z) U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,064 issued 25 Oct. 1983 to Koppensteiner et al.; (aa) U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,754 issued 12 June 1984 to Kelly; (bb) U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,959 issued 11 June 1985 to Sprenkle; (cc) U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,438 issued 31 May 1983 to Bertellotti et al.; (dd) U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,287 issued 22 April 1986 to McDevitt et al.; (ee) U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,174 issued 1 July 1986 to Sevigny; (ff) U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,796 issued 12 Aug. 1986 to Tsipenyuk et al.; (gg) U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,281 issued 28 April 1987 to Omand; (hh) U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,495 issued 28 Oct. 1986 to Sochor; (ii) U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,199 issued 19 May 1987 to Cheh; (jj) U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,361 issued 9 Feb. 1988 to Carlson et al.; (kk) U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,078 issued 12 July 1988 to Dougherty et al.; (ll) U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,892 issued 25 July 1989 to Clayton et al.; (mm) U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,607 issued 9 May 1989 to Korsunsky et al.; (nn) U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,761 issued 17 Oct. 1989 to Korsunsky et al.; (oo) U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,106 issued 3 July 1990 to Roberts; (pp) U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,355 issued 15 Jan. 1991 to Lubrano et al.; (qq) U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,403 issued 7 Aug. 1990 to Billman et al.; (rr) 4,941,700 issued 17 July 1990 to Lin et al.; (ss) 5,062,201 issued 5 Nov. 1991 to Long, Jr.; (tt) 4,891,583 issued 2 Jan. 1990 to Ohta; (uu) U.S. Pat. No. 4,978,912 issued 18 Dec. 1990 to Vonder et al.; (vv) U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,700 issued 21 Nov. 1989 to Mauritz et al.; and (ww) U.S. Pat. No. 4,992,850 issued 12 Feb. 1991 to Corbett et al.